Fragile Light
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Shulk got along with almost everyone in Smash Brothers Mansion except Pit. Being Homs is enough for Pit to remain antagonistic toward him. The irony is when push comes shove, the two will end up working together and learning more about each other than never before. Not like that will stop them from hating each other.


**Fragile Light**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Shulk got along with almost everyone in Smash Brothers Mansion except Pit. Being Homs is enough for Pit to remain antagonistic toward him. The irony is when push comes shove, the two will end up working together and learning more about each other than never before. Not like that will stop them from hating each other.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Shulk, Rob/Shulk, Pit/Rob, implied Pit/Laharl Pit/Rob/Shulk, Magnus/Dunban, Reyn/Pittoo, Lucina/Pittoo, Cia/Lucina, and Reyn/Arachne (OC)**

 **Rated: M (for Mature)**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Xenoblade Chronicle spoilers, Character death, violence, sexual themes, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This is a triangle if you haven't noticed. First Rob/Shulk, then Pit/Rob and finally Pit/Shulk. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cooperation**

Out of all the Smashers that had to remember the previous timelines, it had to be the two Smashers that have grown to hate each other over time. The Captain of the Royal Bodyguards and the Heir of the Monado did not see each other eye to eye despite all the adventures they had. Daedalus and Rosalina knew they would be perfect for getting things done after this particular timeline concerning Bowser, but just telling them they needed to cooperate left them both sulking for a couple of days.

 **Racism**

There was no logic in Pit's racism. Shulk found this out when he learned that Pit hated aliens after the whole Aurum incident back in his world that lead to the Chaos Kin possessing Palutena, sealing Pit in a ring and would almost succeed in killing both Palutena and Dark Pit in front of Pit's eyes. Revenge by proxy just wasn't going to cut it with Shulk this time around when many of the Smashers like Kirby and Sonic would be classified as aliens by Pit's insane logic. It was why it was so easy to ignore Pit's asshole comments that were directed toward him, Dunban and especially Reyn should he be in the mansion. Pit just needed to let this incident go so he could look past the alien label that the Homs were slapped with.

 **Change**

Change was always stated to be a good thing for people. Character development meant you realized something and decides to make yourself a better person. There was a thing as negative character development though where something happens to you and to grow, you change for the worse. Shulk hated how he was the latter if only because learning about the timelines made him loathe the light angel to the point he felt like it would take hundred more timelines to make up for the crap Pit has done to him.

 **Admire**

Shulk grudgingly loved Pit's music. Compared to Pit's nasty attitude toward him, the music the light angel played was pure and beautiful. Pit put so much effort into the violin that with every string he plays, Shulk would feel his heart bounce up. Pit took playing the violin seriously too, so there would be no jabs while he was performing. Now, if Pit just had someone who knew how to play the piano as well as him, the two would be able to play the most beautiful music in the world.

 **Teamwork**

Putting Pit and Shulk on the same team was the worst thing imaginable. It wasn't even a two on two battle as it was two on one versus one. These two refused to work together and even though friendly fire was on, they would make sure the other suffer. The Robin twins looked at each other and shook their heads in annoyance at how immature the two were being. Heck, by the time one of them would emerge the victor, they would only be taken out by a double Thoron anyway.

 **Amusing**

Shulk found it amusing that despite Pit's accomplishments throughout the universe that made all demons tremble at his name, Pit was still terrified of one witch that made him get on his hands and knees and beg Master Hand to not allow this person in Smash.

"PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF PALUTENA…DO NOT LET BAYONETTA IN!"

Looking at the ballot for who Master should consider for Smash, the blond couldn't help scratching off Reyn's name and replacing it with Bayonetta just to spite Pit.

 **Spoilers**

Shulk hated spoilers. Pit joked that Shulk's entire game was nothing but spoilers. The seer wanted to avoid spoilers at all cost, and this stemmed mainly from the book that all the female Smashers, the angel twins and Rob were reading called _Dominion's Descent_. If Pit got ahead because of Dark Pit, he would spoil it for everyone and Shulk wanted to at least wait for all the books to come out before having a marathon when reality was that Shulk just didn't want to read a series that Pit endorsed.

 **CPR**

Whenever Shulk was poisoned (usually from encounters with slime monsters), Pit always had to find a way to treat him. Homs were easily affected by status effects and it annoyed Pit how weak their immune system was. The best way to heal a Homs before the poison spread too much was to remove the poison via physical contact. Angels, while they could get poisoned…could not get sick that easily meaning it would be easy to use holy magic combined with some physical contact to neutralize the poison.

Pit's method of healing always had to be sexual and humiliating. Shulk couldn't resist when Pit would give him CPR as his way of removing the poison. Pit's tongue teased his own and it drove him as crazy as Rob's slimy body rubbing all over his naked flesh. It wasn't fair! The worse part was Pit finished before things could have gotten more intimate.

 **Petty**

Shulk finally realized why Pit and Laharl made such a great couple. They were so petty that they would destroy anything for food. The one timeline Laharl tried to blow up the Smash Brothers Realm because Pit took his pudding was one thing, but Pit doing something identical with destroying half of the mansion because Shulk teamed up with Laharl to steal the ice cream that had Pit's name on it out of the fridge just gave Shulk a headache. Pit was out for blood and Shulk was to blame. At the very least, Shulk's random vision showing Pit and Laharl eating the ice cream together with Shulk and Rob would prove that he wouldn't die from this ordeal anyway.

 **Tug-o-War**

Rob was always the center of the conflict between Pit and Shulk if it wasn't for the angel captain's stupid logic concerning racism. Shulk loved Rob and it showed in all the timelines where his love barely wavered. Should they not be together, Shulk simply was oblivious to the tactician's feelings. Pit on the other hand had at first found Rob too much of a loser nerd to hang out with him. Over time, he found himself adoring Rob that teetered between best friend and a romantic partner. When the two fought for Rob, Shulk won ninety-nine percent of the time. Pit was left with the measly one percent as a daily reminder that the red string of fate was still tying him to the bratty demon prince.

 **Bet**

In timelines where their relationship hadn't gone completely sour, the two would make bets with each other to see who could outshine the other. With Shulk, it usually came down to whether they can do one of the achievements in Multi Man Smash. For Pit, the bet would be who would top in bed. Naturally, both leaned toward this bet resulting in a fifty percent chance of the other topping.

 **Synchronization**

The funny thing is that while Pit and Shulk had the worse teamwork in Smash doubles, their teamwork was extraordinary outside of Smash. Pit was a veteran warrior outside of Smash and combined with Shulk's visions and the two made a nasty team. The angel captain would not admit that if he swallowed his pride and asked Shulk for help, many of the criminals went after would be either behind bars or executed by now.

 **Tension**

The mirror world was an amazing place for the Smashers. They could meet another Smash Realm free from the clutches of the Golden Land and the Great Evil cycle. This universe as a result of not having such powerful adversaries was weak in comparison, so if any villain were to escape to the mirror realm then the residents would be in trouble.

Palutena warned Pit that he and Shulk shouldn't be going to the mirror world together if they could not work with each other. Granted, Dark and his group (that only consisted of Lucina and Reyn) were with them, but that drove the point across that having too many people might cause a commotion.

And of course Pit and Shulk were fighting in the mirror world when it concerned Rob's mental state and how to handle the situation. Pit wanted to focus on finding the mirror shards and then letting Rob decide what he wanted to do while Shulk wanted to bring Rob back to his senses and drag him back to their realm before he caused more problems. Since neither of them were letting up, they had no problem taking their weapons out in the hallway with little regard to everyone around them.

"Pitstain, what about the mission?!" Li shouted trying to get his older twin to stop.

"Come on, Shulk! You're better than this!" Reyn added as he was this close to smacking him over the head but held back seeing the angry look in Shulk's eyes that were directed toward Pit.

This entire time though, the mirror world Smashers were terrified at the aura the two were giving off. If they actually clashed, one would think they would destroy the entire realm. The mirror world versions of Pit and Shulk shivered as they turned to each other in worry. What happened in the Golden Land realm that made these two hate each other so much? Even this world's Pit and Shulk didn't have this much venom spewing from them…

 **Masochist**

Perhaps this was the main timeline that made Shulk have a huge grudge against Pit. In this particular timeline, Shulk had a stupid crush on Pit for whatever reason. Pit took advantage of that and forced him into unpleasant situations…and all of this went on while both knew that Rob had fallen for the seer and was hurting himself over his inability to speak up. Yes, Shulk could see now that Pit regretted his actions if only because he learned to care for Rob over time, but Pit did not regret making Shulk a masochist.

"You survived Diamond's torture because you're such a masochist."

"Bring that bastard up one more time Pit…"

 **Expectations**

Pit was supposed to be the strong, arrogant, heroic leader of Palutena's army. Pit had prided himself on this image that Shulk would have fallen for it had the white angel not verbally abused him. However, Shulk couldn't help but fear for Pit in this moment. He wanted to drop his own charade and fight for Pit, but there was nothing he could do in Goblin Galaxy for him.

Everyone on the rescue mission was horrified at what they saw. The normally powerful angel was defeated in combat and knocked to the ground breathing heavily. The slave clothes given to him were torn to shreds and his opponent was eyeing him lustfully. Pit muttered something that Shulk could only assume were weak pleas for mercy. This demon wasn't going to give him that at all.

It was that moment did Shulk's expectations of Pit shattered and forced him to accept that yes, the Minotaur Steel was the only demon around who could bring fearful tears in Pit's eyes as he was violated in front of the demon audience.

 **Clothes**

Pit and Shulk were in the biggest debate in their life that they had to ask the master of fashion for an accurate answer. Rob and Dark Pit looked at each other in worry seeing whom they were asking in particular.

"DANTE, WHO IS COSPLAYING YOU BETTER? ME OR SHULK?!" Pit shouted at the pizza loving demon hunter who just wanted to chill in Smash Park before heading on merry way again.

"It's obviously me." Shulk joked. "People have mistook me for the real Dante."

"You mean Not Dante? Yeah, you look as ugly as him!"

Dante just looked up from his newspaper and gave an odd look at the two Smashers as a response.

 **Agreement**

Pit and Shulk had a mutual agreement over one thing in all timelines. If Rob ever got captured and his body turned to slime, they both considered his body too sexy to resist. Now, the blond wasn't too thrilled when he found out that Pit indeed screwed Rob while he was a slime monster and unlike Shulk, who had an unlucky encounter with Slime Rob, Pit didn't get poisoned. If Rob heard about this, he would probably be offended especially since his post-Mecha body wasn't the most pleasant thing to live with.

 **Spike**

Pit was known for his off stage game. Shulk was known for looking flashy with his Monado cancelling and changing the Arts depending on the situation. Whenever Pit was on the battlefield, Shulk desired to humiliate the light angel at his own game. Switching to Monado Jump, Shulk had dared to spike the white angel when he was recovering back onto the stage. The light angel glared as he got up the ledge only to go back down to fight Shulk.

"Oh, you think you can take it to the skies here?! I'll make you regret the day you tried to spike me!"

Of course, Little Mac who got Arceus in the Master Ball and spiked everyone would spike them both. And Mac wasn't even an air fighter and still got the spikes…

 **Complaining**

There was another mutual agreement Pit and Shulk had. Both could not stand the idea of Reyn being with Dark Pit and even married in some timelines. For Pit, it meant that he let the dark angel break his chastity vow and run off with an older man twice his size. For Shulk…he was just clingy toward Reyn and did not like how after so many years of Reyn being overprotective to the Monado boy that he would set his sights on someone who fit past Shulk's qualifications.

"Really, Pittoo should just be with Lucina and your dumb friend with Arachne and we'll all be happy."

"I guess we can agree on Reyn and Arachne being a cute couple." Shulk said with a laugh. "But I think Dark Pit is better off with Kaguya."

"But what about Lucina?"

"She has Cia."

Pit had to question why Shulk preferred Lucina with Cia, but that might have been Shulk being a closet yuri fanboy seeing as how Fiora and Melia were kissing behind his back.

 **Once**

The Homs race was known for being open to multiple partners to avoid potential conflict. Shulk and Dunban were like that too until they arrived at Smash Brothers Mansion. Then Riki commented how they found someone they liked and didn't want to share them with anyone. For Dunban, he wasn't going to let Magnus go that easily. For Shulk…well it wasn't hard to hold onto Rob, but he sure as hell regretted sharing Rob with Pit that one timeline where Rob desperately needed a second partner to calm down.

 **Rabbit**

So it really wasn't a surprise that Pit had a demon fetish. He claimed to hate demons but most of his relationships were with demons, so when someone in the mansion was transformed into one, Pit would be hard immediately especially if the Smasher came onto him. The brunette wished he were around when Rob was turned into a slime, but he would have to make due with someone turning Shulk into a Wererabbit who desired something as long as the carrot he was sucking on erotically immediately.

 **Vision**

Shulk's vision was never wrong. If it was wrong, then the vision was tampered with. Pit dying by a different attack this time around was odd, but there was nothing Shulk could do to stop it without either of them dying. Monado Shield wasn't strong enough to deflect Samael's purple spear heading toward the brunette. Pit realized too late he wouldn't be able to dodge and braced himself for an awful death. Suffice to say, Pit was horrified how he wasn't impaled but his eternal rival not only took the blow for him thus preventing the vision but was strong enough this time around for the Monado to not shatter in front of their eyes.

"The future…is ours to decide…" Shulk muttered darkly as he was easily able to cut the purple spear out of his chest. "Stop staring…we have people to protect!"

Pit looked over at Dark Pit and the Robin twins who were still alive despite the madness around them. He smiled weakly as he intended to assist Shulk, so he wouldn't fall over dead.

 **Hands-Off**

"Pit, can you please lay off my party?!"

Pit glared at the Monado boy who was yanking on his ear and pulling him away from Melia who gave a puzzled expression.

"Oww! Why do you do this to me? I'm not hitting on Rob!"

"You have hit on Reyn, Fiora and now Melia! I will not let you attack my party any longer!"

"Oh come on! Just because I go for your harem doesn't mean-"

Pit was lucky he still had his tongue that day.

 **Cube**

Pit wanted to look away at what Diamond had done to Shulk. Actually, he should have expected this from the sorcerer and should have been grateful that compared to the other Homs that Diamond captured, Shulk got lucky in comparison.

Diamond's one goal was to revive Cube to take down the Great Evil when he returned. As noble as the goal was, going around the galaxy stealing blueprints from more advanced civilizations, kidnapping people for ransom with the threat that if X amount of money wasn't given to him that he would forcibly marry the son or daughter for his pay and of course…raping many of the people that he deemed attractive enough to be his bride. Pit was glad he was never on that list. Virtue was…but the witch hunter of patience could handle himself against Diamond most of the time. However…when Diamond set his sights on Shulk…it only became creepy in hindsight when Pit remembered that Shulk had an uncanny resemblance with Cube with some different features to tell them apart.

"Cube…you have returned to us…finally…" Diamond spoke to "Shulk" who remained emotionless when the redhead sorcerer spoke. "Now…we're finally together again after so long…"

Pit wanted to call for Shulk to wake up…but he felt like there was no hope. What Pit feared would happen to Dark Pit should Eve take over happened with Shulk only by force…and the results weren't pretty…Pit felt a huge boss battle coming around the corner and he knew he was unprepared with everyone else fighting the robots outside.

 **Partner**

So here the two were again with their backs to each other. The captain and the seer knew what was coming tomorrow…tomorrow was Judgment Day and the Great Evil would return. Pit wondered if this was another wasted timeline due to the Great Evil's eventual return. Shulk noticed the obvious tension in the air and attempted to clear it.

"Pit, what's on your mind?"

"Dying tomorrow." Pit muttered. "I always die the same way…I mean…yeah I survive longer than everyone else…but I always suicide against Samael…and I don't want to! I want to take him down so Pittoo won't! I…"

"…Pit…can I ask you something?" Shulk interrupted as he stood up nearly causing Pit to fall over on his back.

"What is it?"

"…I'll probably fall in battle again." Shulk told him. "If I die…please look after the twins…not just Rob…Robin too." He smiled faintly. "I always felt this need to protect them from Samael when the time came. I understand more now. Their role at the end of it all…when Dark Pit will inevitably kill Samael…is so large that we can't afford them to die now."

"I know that…but Pittoo will…"

"Until we find the correct path…it will keep being this way. Protect those we know will survive and try to change our future!" Shulk declared. "It changes slightly each time! I'm sure we'll survive longer this time around."

"…If you say so."

"So are you going to promise me?"

"Yeah I'll protect your boyfriend." The light angel teased causing Shulk to frown.

"And Robin too."

"Of course, but Rob is still on your mind. He's kind of useless without us, so we got to do all we can, partner."

The seer gasped at Pit's words.

"P-Partner?"

"We're partners whether we like it or not, so we better start getting use to it now." Pit told him as he stood up. "I think I'm going to get some shut eye before the final battle. Take care of yourself Shulk!"

While Shulk did say goodnight, he had a vision of Pit's death at the hands of Samael. Pit didn't kamikaze like he usually did, so Samael took the opportunity to impale him straight in the chest thus ending his life in front of Dark Pit and Rob. The blond shook his head as he gripped the Monado tightly.

"I can change the future. I just need Pit to help me…we're partners now after all…"

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4192 words.**

 **Li: I didn't like that Complaining prompt at all…**

 **Me: I like shipping you with either of those two though. Notes!**

 **1\. Racism is supposed to address the logic of why the way I write Pit is racist. There is a lack of logic and is hypocritical. If I added a little more, it comes down to how Shulk slayed a God and then pretty much took Zanza's place. The Chaos Kin nearly caused Pit to kill Palutena and he doesn't want to lose her, so Shulk is an enemy. By this logic, it would make sense, but Shulk is still unable to grasp Pit's real reasoning despite all the excuses Pit makes.**

 **2\. Pit's opinion of Dante and Bayonetta is hilarious in hindsight. Dante shows up and Pit doesn't bat an eye. Bayonetta shows up and he freaks out and trembles just hearing her name. And yes, I voted for Bayonetta in the Smash ballot.**

 **3\. The Tension ficlet again refers to the crossover between my universe and Aria's universe. Her Pit and Shulk may not like each other, but they don't have all the timelines to develop a strong hate to drop everything to try and murder each other. And yeah, it's already a reference to a future crossover.**

 **Ari: Mine also have hardly any of the problems that they should in the Chuckster Universe compared to the HTSS one because of the lack of jealousy Pit holds towards Dunban. So he and Shulk are trying to remain friendly.**

 **4\. Speaking of timeline, Shulk's main reason for hating Pit does come from the Destructive Timeline arc (** _ **How to Capture a Rabbit**_ **,** _ **Bully**_ **and** _ **Weaponizing Charity**_ **). Besides the reason listed there and Shulk becoming a masochist from Pit's abuse, Rob's mental state was at it's lowest in that story. This arc comes RIGHT AFTER** _ **ID: Control**_ **. Let that sink in.**

 **5.** _ **Goblin Galaxy**_ **is not going to be nice to Pit…at all. That story will be very dark and disturbing.**

 **6\. Lana still isn't going to get Dark Pit or get any shipping support here.**

 **7\. The threesome with Pit, Shulk and Rob is a post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **idea…it will probably be called Noodle Incident seeing as how it's something Shulk doesn't want to recall even if the mutual agreement of Slime!Rob being sexy is there.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
